BoA
| birth_place = Guri, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea | occupation = Singer, actress, composer | solo_debut = August 25, 2000 May 30, 2001 | years = 2000–present | height = 160 cm | weight = 48 kg | blood = AB | agency = SM Entertainment | associated = SMTOWN |fandom = Jumping BoA|colors = Pearl Yellow}} BoA (Korean: 보아, Chinese: 寶兒, Japanese: ボア) is a South Korean singer under SM Entertainment. She made her Korean debut on August 25, 2000 with her first album ID; Peace B and her Japanese debut on May 30, 2001 with the single "ID; Peace B". She is referred to as the "Queen of K-pop". Her stage name is a backronym for "Beat of Angel". Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * ID; Peace B (2000) * No.1 (2002) * Atlantis Princess (2003) * My Name (2004) * Girls on Top (2005) ** MOTO (2005) * Hurricane Venus (2010) ** Copy & Paste (2010) * Only One (2012) * Kiss My Lips (2015) * Woman (2018) Best albums * Don't Start Now-Jumping Into The World (2001) * Miracle (2002) Special albums * Shine We Are! (2003) Mini albums * One Shot, Two Shot (2018) * Starry Night (2019) Singles * "Double" (2003) * "Rock With You" (2003) * "Merry Christmas" (2004) * "Everlasting" (2006) Digital singles * "One Dream" (2012) * "Disturbance" (2013) * "Action" (2013) * "Christmas Paradise" (2015) * "No Matter What" (2016) * "Spring Rain" (2017) * "Camo" (2017) * "Nega Dola" (2018) * "Feedback" (2019) Promotional singles * "Key of Heart" (2006) * "Younique Album Lookin'" (2012) Collaborations * "Music is Wonderful" (2016) * "Man in the Mirror (Live)" (2018) * "STATION X 4 LOVEs for Winter Part.1" (2019) OSTs * Love Me Not OST (2006) * M'' OST (2007) * "Paradise Ranch OST Part.2" (2011) * "Shark OST" (2013) * ''Make Your Move 3D OST (2014) * "Hit the Top OST Part.4" (2017) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Listen to my Heart (2002) * Valenti (2003) * Love & Honesty (2004) * Outgrow (2006) * Made in Twenty (2007) * The Face (2008) * Identity (2010) * Who's Back? (2014) * Watashi Kono Mama de Ii no Kana (2018) Live albums * BoA Live Tour 2008 The Face (2013) Mini albums * Unchained (2018) Remix albums * Peace B. Remixes (2002) * Next World (2003) Singles * "ID; Peace B" (2001) * "Amazing Kiss" (2001) * "Kimochi wa Tsutawaru" (2001) * "Listen to My Heart" (2002) * "Every Heart -Minna no Kimochi-" (2002) * "Don't Start Now" * "Valenti" (2002) * "Kiseki / No.1" (2002) * "Jewel Song / Beside You -Boku wo Yobu Koe-" (2002) * "Shine We Are! / Earthsong" (2003) * "Double" (2003) * "Rock With You" (2003) * "Be the One" (2004) * "Quincy / Kono Yo no Shirushi" (2004) * "Merry Christmas" (2004) * "Do The Motion" (2005) * "Make a Secret" (2005) * "Dakishimeru" (2005) * "Everlasting" (2005) * "Nanairo no Ashita ~Brand New Beat~ / Your Color" (2006) * "Key of Heart" (2006) * "Winter Love" (2006) * "Sweet Impact" (2007) * "Love Letter" (2007) * "Lose Your Mine" (2007) * "Be With You." (2008) * "Vivid" (2008) * "Eternity / Universe / Believe in Love" (2009) * "Bump Bump!" (2009) * "White Wishes" (2009) * "Woo Weekend" (2010) * "Milestone" (2011) * "Only One" (2013) * "Tail of Hope" (2013) * "Message / Call My Name" (2014) * "Shout It Out" (2014) * "Masayume Chasing" (2014) * "Fly" (2014) * "Lookbook" (2015) * "Suki da yo -My Love- / Amor" (2019) Digital singles * "I See Me" (2010) * "Make Me Complete" (2016) * "Right Here, Right Everywhere" (2017) * "Amor" (2018) OSTs * Oh! Oku OST (2016) English Studio albums * BoA (2009) ** BoA Deluxe (2009) Digital singles * "Eat You Up" (2009) * "I Did It For Love" (2009) Filmography Reality shows * Produce 101 Season 2 (Mnet, 2017) - MC Gallery Official links * Homepage * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter ;Japanese * Homepage es:BoA Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:BoA Category:2000 debuts Category:SM Entertainment